


Kinktober Has Cum

by RougeLotus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeLotus/pseuds/RougeLotus
Summary: You never know what you may find,Just come and peak inside my mind.You may seek and never find,Come along on my grind.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

She pulled her sweater closer to her has the lightening started to flash across the dusky sky. Dark was coming in fast as the rainstorm moving across the sky, she was hurrying home. Picking up speed, she cuts through the dark alley next to her and crosses her fingers in her mind that she makes it home before the storm breaks. Once the thought crosses her mind, thunder crashes and a particularly nasty streak of lightening lit up the sky above. As she exits the alley, looking both ways, she crosses the street, the sky breaks loose into an immediate downpour that soaks her to the skin. Her sweater, t-shirt and jeans plastered to her body. Darting up the three front steps, she opens the door and steps into the brightly lit, homey kitchen.

Sighing has she removed her dripping sweater, she walks over to the washer and opens the lid to drop the sopping wet piece of clothing within. She reached down, grabbed the hem of her white t and tugged, wiggling her hips to unstick it from her body and peel it off flinging it with a wet plop sound into the open washer. With a heavy sigh, she looks down at her jeans that were so plastered to her body that they looked like a pair of leggings. “Why, why oh why did I let him talk me into skinny jeans?” She sighed heavily, reached for the button she tugs it through the slit it fits in and begins to unzip them. Unaware, Neville was behind her leaning on the door frame, grin twisting his lips, eyes glittering, watching. Waiting. 

He had never been so turned on by a simple pair of jeans. His gaze moved from the back of her head to her heels. Hard on growing with every. Inch. Seen. Until it is pointing at his belly button and throbbing with each beat of his fast pacing heart as he hears the metallic sound of a zipper being pulled down.

As the zipper lowers, she uses her other hand to part the waist and begins to wiggle against the resistance of the wet denim that is stuck to her softly curved hips. Boobs jiggling a long with each wiggle, brushing her stiff nipples against the wet cotton of her bra making a soft gasp fall from her slightly parted lips. The denim begins to give way and slide ever so slowly down exposing the top curve of her hip and the silky thong strap that lays there. 

Neville’s bare feet barely makes a sound has he begins to step across the kitchen’s cool tile floor. Stepping behind her, he lays his hands at the curve of her waist and leans forward placing his lips at her ear. “Hermione, do you have any idea what you do to me?” He questions in a soft, deep growl. Pressing his body to hers so that his throbbing cock contacted the curve of her ass cheeks through the wet denim. “Feel me? I am going to bury it so deep in you, you will not be able to breathe.”

Sliding his long fingers beneath the scrap of cloth she called underwear, he glides his middle finger across her dampening lips. Hermione moans so softly he can barely hear her sound. “Is that all you have for me, ‘Moine? I KNOW you can do better.” “Please?” escapes her slightly trembling lips.

He smiles as he uses his pointer and ring finger to gently part the lips and his middle finger flicks across her nubbin settling into a playful motion. She gets wetter, trembling and shaking, “Nah ah ah, no cumming without my cock buried in your pussy. You know better.” He slides his fingers from her folds. taking her wrists, one in each of his hands and leaning her forward with his body, places each of her hands on the edge of the washer. “Do not move them,” he warns. He then steps back and reaches for the waist of her jeans and pulls it slowly down, humming in approval as her ass is exposed, thong threading her cheeks and jeans rasping against her skin. He stops at mid-thigh, pinning her legs tightly together with the wet, clinging denim.

He quickly wiggles out of his Griffyndor red sweats and takes a wide stance behind, throbbing cock even with the dripping opening that was beckoning him to fill it. He grips his thick cock in his hand and positions the head at her opening. “What is it you want, little Hermoine?” Neville continues to tease her with just the tip, waiting.

Hermoine moans softly as she tries to push herself onto his hard cock. “I want you inside me. I want to forget to breathe.” She replies throatily. He grins as she struggles to mount him, staying JUST out of her reach as she speaks. “Your wish is my command, ‘Moine.” He takes the final step forward and thrust his thick heavy cock balls deep into her wet demanding pussy. Groaning in appreciation at the tightness of her walls around his throbbing cock. He holds a moment fighting the urge to cum immediately. 

Hermoine stiffens, screaming with pleasure as he suddenly stretches her body. Her hips begin to move against him, beginning to ride, rocking so fully that she takes him from base to tip with each stroke. Grunts and moans fill the air of the kitchen as she and he work themselves and each other to completion. The sound of balls slapping flesh echoes throughout the air with each thrust of his hips. 

Leaning forward so his lips are her ear, “Cum for me Hermoine, let me feel your pleasure.” Immediately after his words she screams his name as her head tosses back against his shoulder, pussy gripping and pulsing around his shaft and head. She explodes in his arms, cum dripping down his member he hardens completely and joins her in their pleasure, filling her with all he has….


	2. Cake is Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry? I know I am.

Neville withdrew from her still spasming body and lightly slaps her ass as he steps backwards. He leans to the side and snatches his sweats up with the tips of his fingers and flicks them towards the washer in front of her. “You can move now, Moine,” he says with a husky chuckle. 

He walks over to the oven and opens the door while grabbing a hot pad with his other hand. The smell of dark chocolate cake wafts through kitchen as he pulls the pans from the oven. Hermione had gotten home a little early today and he was making a cake to celebrate their two years together has a surprise. Setting the pans on the stove top, he glances over and sees the bowl of chocolate frosting and a grin twists his lips upwards as he snatches the bowl.

“Turn around.” He commands in a growl that demands to be obeyed. Her body jerks slightly and she turns back resting against the washer, legs still trembling.   
“Hands behind your back,” he commands again. She places her hands behind her on the washer’s rim, her breathing beginning to pick up again, causing her breasts to heave slightly with each breath. 

His eyes fixate upon her breasts and their dusty pink tips, taunt with desire and skin flushed a blush from their previous activities. He dips his finger in the bowl and then brings it to his lips. Pink tongue flicks out from between his lips and lightly scrapes the sticky frosting from the tip. “Want some, Hermione? I can share,” he asks softly.  
Her pupils shrink to pinpoints as she watches him tease her. He steps forward and reaches out to wipe the remainder across her right tight nipple. She gasps softly at the touch. His finger dips into the bowl and he reaches out and swiped it across her other nipple and into the valley between her mounds, down her chest, across her stomach and stops at the valley between her thighs. He reaches over and sets the bowl down on top of the dryer.

“Ready Hermoine,” he asks his voice a husky murmur to her ears. Moine licks her lips and nods with a shudder. Neville chuckles darkly as he leans forward and flicks his tongue across her right, tight, bud before taking it between his lips to scrape his teeth lightly across it right before sucking it into his mouth to lick and tease. “Oh fuck,” she gasps as his tongue teases her sensitive nipple and it sucked between his lips. 

He takes turns with her breasts, licking them clean with delighted murmurs and groans. Her knees go weak and his hands span her waist holding her up to his worshiping mouth. He then finds the trail between her breasts and follows the chocolate trail to her mound. The lower he goes the higher she goes until she is seated on top of the counter next to the washer, legs parted. 

Neville reaches over and again dips his finger into the icing and runs it from knee to hip down one leg, dips his finger and repeats down the other. With a chuckle his tongue laves down one inner thigh, then the other as she jerks, moans and groans in front of him body shaking out of her control. 

Once he finishes with her thighs, she can feel his breath at her center blowing warm air across her lips. Her knees fall even more open as her head falls back with a soft thump against the cabinets. His large hands wrap around her thighs holding her legs open to him as he leans forward and parts her lips with his tongue. From opening to clit and back again. Stopping to gently delve into her opening, fucking her with his tongue before continuing to lick her thoroughly. Not stopping as orgasm after orgasm racks her body, screams filling the air. 

Her voice hoarse as she begs, for what she doesn’t know, “Please, oh god, please.” Body shaking hard enough to fall off the counter if not for Neville’s hands holding her there. He chuckles, warm air teasing the wet, open pussy in front of him causing her to jerk and orgasm once more. With a soft sigh, Neville stood up and pressed against her, arms wrapping gently around her to steady her until she was more stable.


	3. This soap smells wonderful, dont you agree?

He leans forward slightly and scoops her slumped body into his arms, “I think you we should shower so that you can get the sticky reside off your skin from the frosting. Come on with you.” He says as he steps back and turns around, Hermoine nestled carefully but firmly in his arms. She leans her head against his shoulder, a smile tilting her lips as a soft sigh of contentment escapes.

“We could both use a shower I suppose, after all of that.” She giggles happily. The past two years have been amazing, she thinks. No one expected her and Neville to last this long. He was quiet but strong and sometimes forgetful and her, a very outspoken know it all type. Yet they worked together, two years today. 

He walks down the hall passing a few doors to the one at the end. Pushing the door the rest of the way open with his foot, he walks over to the huge stand up shower and seats her on the bench style seat at the end of the shower. He then turns and takes a few steps to the other end of the shower, reaching out, he turns the handles and begins to adjust the temperature of the water. When It is finally a temp he thinks is to both of their liking he turns, “Hey Moine, I think I…,” his words stutter to a stop as he sees her on her knees before him. 

She looks up at him as an arm extends so that her hand may gently grasp his cock within. Fingers gently closing and beginning to stroke. Starting from the base to the sensitive tip. Grip changing slightly with each stroke to a firmer grasp that she knows he enjoys. Leaning forward, she gently laves the bottom rim of his throbbing head with the broad blade of her warm, wet tongue. 

Her head begins to move taking him ever deeper into her mouth with each motion until his head tips the back of her throat. Then, she hums softly vibrating his cock as she laves attention upon him with her lips, tongue and throat. She reaches up with her other hand to grip the back of his thigh nails scraping slightly as she holds him in place to her ministrations on his cock. 

Leaning further forward she deep throats him and leaves him there as she feels his shaft thicken and harden in her mouth. It begins to twitch, unloading thick spurts of his cum down the back of her throat. He throws his head back and moans so loudly that it echoed about the room as a hand reaches down and cups the back of her head, hips gently thrusting with each spurt into her mouth. 

When he was done twitching and thrusting, she gently disengages from his deflating cock, wipes her mouth and stands. “Now,” she says, “We can shower and get the sticky off.” A giggle fills the air as she reaches around him for a loofah and some body wash, glancing at the shower head.


	4. I Spy With My Little Eye.

Hermoine wiggles around him and pushes him back so that he is seated on the bench. She kneels between his legs as she squirts some of his body soap on the loofah in her hand. Rubbing her thumb over the soap as she closes the bottle with her other hand and sets it back down on the ledge behind her. 

Starting with his left foot she runs the soap foam covered loofah over his foot, up his calf to his knee. She lifts his right foot and repeats the motions making sure he is covered in the foam. She continues up his thighs. Skipping his growing cock, she sponges across his hips and abs, up his chest and swipes across his collar bones and down each arm. Then, cupping his face in her hands, she washes his face making sure to avoid the eyes that are looking at her with heat as he becomes more aroused under her touch.

She stands and turns her back to him letting the water run down her slender body she quickly washes herself and rinses. She hears him stand and move forward so she steps forward as well giving him room in the waters stream from the shower head. 

Glancing up, she winks slowly, kind of hoping that whom ever had installed the camera in her shower head is enjoying what they see so far. Hermoine wasn’t one hundred percent sure who had put it there, she assumed that it was the plumber she had to call to fix the leak in the showers plumbing. He was not a bad looking man; he just wasn’t her Neville.

She looked back over her shoulder and watched him run his hands over his nicely muscled body. Biting her lip, she bends forward and rests her hands against the shelves in front of her. Spreading her feet slightly she pushes gently back against his hard cock that had gently prodded her a few times in Neville’s movements. 

Neville gasps as her warm lips brush over the sensitive head of his throbbing cock. One thing was for sure, he was hugely grateful for the stamina he was gifted with. Hermoine was always ready and willing to let him fuck her and fuck him in return. Neither was lacking in the sex drive area. He thought as he stopped and reached down to guide his cock into the opening that was seeking it.

He pushes into her welcoming body and both their moans fill the air. Her body stretches and expands to accept the beautiful length and breadth of cock that was sliding excruciatingly slowly into her body. Her eyes close and her breath hitches in her throat as he steadies her hip with one hand and wraps the other into her hair tangling it in his fingers and then pulls her head back, her ear to meet his lips. “Such a tease, Little Hermoine. You know what happens to teases,” He growls. 

At the end of his words, he slams fully into her and holds still, her hair still wrapped in his fist, other hand gripping her hip hard enough to possibly bruise. Her body shudders at the immediate pleasure he brings, she bites her lower lip between her teeth. Opening her eyes as slits she focuses on the hidden camera and her eyes slide closed as he with draws to but the tip and slams back into her welcoming body hard enough his balls slap her thighs with a thwap sound. 

“Shouldn’t tease me, Hermoine.” He whispers and begins to set a steady pace, cock slamming harshly into her body over and over not caring if she received pleasure this time only caring if he got his. Little tease, he should teach her lesson this time. He holds her hair tightly keeping her back arched and hips pushed into his while pounding unforgivingly into her wet pussy grunting and groaning loudly.

With a final slam into her body, he shudders and groans head falling to her shoulder as he pulls her harder into him his load spurting against her cervix and into her womb. With a final shiver he pulls from her, lets her hair and hip go and slaps the full curve of her ass, thrice, hard enough to sting red and leave a print of his hand upon the delicious curve.

Taking the Loofah from her limp fingers, he washes his cock and balls. He then resoaps it and washes her pussy and ass. Stepping back, he turns her and lets the water rinse his privates and hers. He turns of the water and opens the shower door. Stepping out, he grabs a towel around his slender hips then reaches for another and wraps her in its fluffy warmth. “Let’s go Hermoine,” He says softly as he takes her hand and leads her from the shower and then the bathroom.

Glancing quickly over her shoulder… she hoped the little camera had caught it all, she thought as she was gently tugged from the room by their tangled fingers.


	5. No Sleepwalking Here.

She turns back to watch him walk back down the hallway, fingers still tangled in his, as he returns to the very first door they had passed. He reaches out to grab the knob and twisted it open and pushed. He lets go as the door swung open on silent hinges, “Come on,” He says and tugs on her hand pulling her into the opened room. 

Stepping in, she smiles as she sees the beautiful four poster bed before her. This was one of her favorite places. Neville had taken the four posters of the bed and built a canopy off them with curtains on the sides. It was decorated neither of their schoolhouse colors but instead, the colors of fall. The duvet cover was a deep pumpkin orange with matching pillowcases. The curtains were a beautiful burgundy red of some falling leaves and the throw pillows a velvety earthy brown to tie it all together.

She sighed softly with contentment. Working with the Ministry was hard work but coming home to this and Neville made it all worth it. She thought as he sat her at her vanity bench and with a deft twist of his fingers, takes his towel from his hips and begins to dry her soft, wet, riotous curls while he watched her face in the mirror. He smiled at the happy contentment he sees in her eyes and how relaxed her body was beneath his hands. 

“I am glad you are happy here with me Hermoine. I love you,” He whispered gently as he laid a hand on her shoulder, tossing the towel to the basket in the corner with the other hand. She meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles reaching up to cover strong yet gentle hand with her own. “I love you too,” she responds just has softly. 

He reaches down and helps her stand and step around the seat and takes the towel from her body and kneels. Gently he starts at her feet and worships up her body with the soft towel, drying as he goes placing a kiss here and there on the way up. Ending up standing in front of her again. Looking down at her, he leans down and places a soft kiss to her lips and steps away wanting nothing more than that for now. 

He tosses that towel for the basket then reaches for her hand, tangling their fingers again and leads her to their bed. Reaching forward with his empty hand and pulls the covers back for her. Gently he tugs her forward and nudges her to climb into the bed while he lets go of her hand. “Time for sleep, Little Hermoine.” He says softly, full of love for her. 

She smiles and climbs up into the bed and lays down, turning over onto her side and tucks her hand beneath her head sighing with deep contentment. This is where I belong. She thinks as he covers with the sheet and a single, fuzzy blanket as protection against the inclement, Autumn weather outside.

He walks back to the door and closes it slightly as he flips the switch for the overhead light. Turning, he steps to his side of the bed and slides between the sheets and scoots over until he feels her body next to him. Gently, he drapes an arm over her waist and settles against her already sleeping body. He envied her that, the ability to sleep at the drop of a hat. It took him an arm and a leg, 482 million position changed and a blood sacrifice to three gods before he could fall asleep but once asleep, he was next to dead and hard to wake. 

Hermoine stirred and woke from her sleep. She could tell a few hours had passed as she lifted her head slightly to figure out why she had woken. Then she felt it. The reason why, he was hard, again, and poking her with it as if seeking her out to fuck. The thought of him wanting her, even asleep, got her wet and ready. 

With a soft sigh of excitement, she slid back and lifted her thigh slightly. Positioning herself for his next prod, he slid in. she lowered her thigh and pushed back seating herself fully on his throbbing length. He groans softly in his sleep and she moans. This isn’t the first time he had done this, and she loved it.

Beginning to rock her hips gently, she sets the pace and quietly fucks him. With each motion of her hips she takes him again from base to tip and back down again over and over while he sleepily thrusts into her slick pussy. The pace picks up and he grabs her hip and grunts as he slams deeply and holds, cum squirting deep into her tight, wet, ready pussy one last time for the night. 

Sighing with a deep contentment, This… this is home. What an anniversary, she thinks as she closes her eyes and falls asleep his cock soft but still inside her.


End file.
